Doomsday Series
Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird? (ボーカロイドは終末鳥の夢を見るか？) is a series of song created by sasakure.UK. The series is a collection of 5 songs, those ones were compiled in a album of the same name, along other sasakure.UK's works and remixes from other producer. This album was the debut for the last song the series. Background This series is a collection of chiptune or videogame-like songs composed by sasakure.UK that talks about the gradual destruction of earth and humanity due to a war. The series covers the events of the previous conflicts, continues with the war itself, then with imminent cataclysm and finally the post-cataclysm period, with each event sung by a different Vocaloid representing different individuals, each one with their current circumstances, own convictions, goals, and message. The songs were released in inverse order, with the two final components released first and then the two previous. The final song of the series * Sayonara, World End was released apart in the album with the same name of the series. The songs しゅうまつがやってくる！ (The (week)end is coming!) Sung by Kagamine Rin *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) Being the chronologically first song and the last one to be published, this song shows the events previous to the war. In this song, Rin represents a typical schoolgirl with no major interests than be with the person that she likes, and although she is aware of the political situation of the countries and all the rumors and prediction about the end of the world, she isn't concerned about them as she can be with her loved one. As the conflict escalated, one day her love interest left her to go to a "far away" place leaving to Rin with her feelings unconfessed and with her heart shattered (although the situation isn't explained, it can be inferred that he went to the war or left the country due to the imminent menace). Being too young to understand, Rin declares that she has no idea of what is the world, the conflict or the war and that she is only aware of feeling of loss. Rin, seeing that the conflict is raising and that the end surely is inevitable and that just one love letter was enough to detain to her beloved one, she begins to fill numerous letters with her feelings and decides spread them through the world trying to bring some hope or find someone that could give some happiness to the devastated and sad world. The PV ends showing some scenes that references the previously published song of this series in their chronological order for finally show to an unknown person that finds one of the Rin's letters with the message: "For you and your beloved". ぼくらの16bit戦争 (Bokura no 16bit Sensō/Our 16bit Warz) Sung by Gumi *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) Our 16-bit Warz is a random song open to the interpretations that expresses the feelings and ideas of someone involved in the war. The song expresses various typical thoughts and themes related with the war like the duty, the sacrifice, and the conflict, the benefit of a few ones or how the people forget history, thus falling in the same mistakes of the past. Due to the small stick characters sequence in the PV, some people interpret that this is the plot behind the song, but due the abstract nature of the PV this can't be confirmed. The nature of the song itself and the abstract PV allow a wide variety of interpretations. ワンダーラスト (The Wanderlast) Sung by Megurine Luka *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) One of the first Luka's big hits and the first published song of the series, it expresses the feelings and thougths of someone near his/her end. Like the previous song, there isn't a plot defined and it's open to interpretation. The singer never is specified, although the PV shows the illustration of a wrecked female shaped robot with salmon-colored hair and the chest open exposing her heart, surrounded by butterflies and flowers. The singer expresses various thoughts, such as the non-existance of God, but if that was the case he/she wouldn't ask him "1000 rainbows in the sky" (that can be interpreted as be saved 1000 times), just that his/her song can be delivered to the person that he/she loves, or that he/she wouldn't mind to disappears as long can be with that person. The song finishes with the singer repeating the chorus "LET'S SING AN ENDLESS SONG, BEFORE I REACH THE END..." (オワラナイ　ウタヲ　ウタオウ　僕ガ　終ワッテ　シマウ　マエニ), as the singer repeats the chorus the PV begins to show jamming and the voice becomes more and more distorted just to end with and sudden transmission cut off. ＊ハロー、プラネット。(*HELLO, PLANET) Sung by Hatsune Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) Being the second song to be released and the last one of the chronology, this song relates how an android (Miku) wakes up alone in a shelter, only to discover that the world is devastated. Set at care of the pot that contains the last surviving plant, she awaits for it to sprout and to receive a message from the exterior. With neither situation taking place and knowing that her master as missing, she takes the plant and embarks in a journey to find them. Through her journey, Miku greets every object and place that she meets in a clueless, innocent and cheerful way. Broken and deteriorated for the harsh travel, she finally arrives to where her master is just to discover that he is deceased. Stricken with sadness, Miku begins to cry, and her tears make the plant sprout. As a lifeless Miku collapses, the plant's vine rises through the sky, time and space to finally arrive to heaven, where she meets with her master again. The PV ends showing the planet's vegetation restored while displays the phrase "The Last, LOVE SONG from our planet...", meanwhile in the Miku's shelters arrives a mysterious letter to finally show the "deceased" Miku resting next to her master's grave and the plant growing from the pot. ＊サヨナラ、ワールドエンド。(*Sayonara, World End.) Sung by Hatsune Miku *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) A bonus track from the "Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird?" album, this song is a sort of sad "answer song" to "Hello Planet". In this song, Miku recalls her old memories and tried to continue her journey. She says good-bye to everything that she loved and to her memories. Finally, wishing to meet with her beloved one again she says goodbye to the little sprout in the flowerpot, to her own tears and to this world. The song ends with the same phrase from "Hello Planet", "あいたかったの"キミ"に オハヨーハヨー" (Aikatatta no kimi ohayö~ ohayö~) hinting that she finally meets with her beloved one in the next life. This song is only available in the Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird? album. Trivia *The title of the song series is a direct reference to science fiction novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by American writer Philip K. Dick. *About Our 16-bits Warz: **There's a part where Gumi mentions the number 65535, this number is the highest number that can be represented by an unsigned 16 bit binary number, doing a reference to the song's title: Our 16-bits Warz. *About *Hello Planet: **The Original PV style simulates a videogame and is similar to "Rainbow-colored*Adventure" (another sasakure.UK's song). **The final score shown in the PV: "105900" actually is a wordplay. The number 1059 can be read as 10-5-9 (テン-五-九 ten-go-ku). Tengoku or 天国 means 'heaven', which fits with the moment when Miku ascends to the Heaven and meets her beloved one.a look back: Hatsune Miku looks good in 8 bits - OtakuxGamer **The song received its own minigame in the expansion for Project Diva: "DLC 1: Miku Uta, Okawari". This one is a platform videogame with 4 levels with a 8-bits style similar to the one shown in the original PV. It also featured two different endings. Gallery References Category:Song series‎